


[立海]最美好的年华

by Noir777



Series: 网王短篇 [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Time Skips
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir777/pseuds/Noir777
Summary: 一场十年的梦
Series: 网王短篇 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009149





	[立海]最美好的年华

**Author's Note:**

> 存档
> 
> *时间操作
> 
> *文笔简陋
> 
> *排版混乱
> 
> *严重OOC
> 
> *灵感是昨天洗澡突然冒出来的，所以算是4.1贺文XD
> 
> *码字BGM樱华坠梦，超好听！
> 
> *OK？GO！

>>>苏醒

晨光微晓，街上薄雾还未散去，光芒透过树叶的间隙溜进窗户，投下斑驳光影。

恰有片光斑，不偏不倚吻在沉睡的少年眼上，惊扰了他的美梦。

他眉头微蹙，睫毛颤动几下，还是睁开双眼，露出了有些迷茫的紫罗兰眼瞳，似是还未清醒。

片刻后，他认出了眼前映照的洁白天花板，也想起了沉睡前的事情。

他是幸村精市，之前刚做完了手术，正等着队友们给他送来关东大赛的捷报。

>>>相聚

接到幸村苏醒的消息，所有人都迫不及待冲到了医院门口，却在进门的瞬间踌躇起来，不知不觉间，他们相继在门口遇见彼此。

“真田，不是我说你，幸村苏醒这么好的一件事你还戴着黑不溜秋的帽子是不是太晦气了piyo。”仁王还是改不了怼真田的性子，看见真田就觉得哪哪都不顺眼。

“我才不会这么松懈！我可是洗了好几遍的，这可是我一直戴着的。”真田不理会仁王的小性子，压了下头上的帽子就移开视线。

“仁王君你不也是，我都闻到你染发剂的味道了。”柳生推推鼻梁上的眼镜，搭档爱就是越拆台越有爱。

“就是就是！别以为重新染发你就变帅了！”丸井表示不会放过任何踩仁王的机会。

“还说我，文太猪你还不是穿了这么光鲜的颜色！亮瞎我了！”仁王觉得丸井就是太飘了需要压一下。

“其实文太这样挺好的啊，这么高兴的事情肯定要穿得欢乐一些，我都重新理了一遍头呢。”真正有搭档爱的桑园站出来说话。

“我明白大家都是为精市醒来这件事兴奋，但也别在医院门口就吵起来了。”柳摸摸刘海，一如既往操心立海大的风评，却发现队伍中少了个身影，“赤也呢？”

“太松懈了！”真田一想起来之前切原的种种事迹就明白他肯定是又迷路了，他话音刚落，就见一个身影扬着尘土冲了过来。

“副部长！前辈！”来者正是一头黑色卷发的切原，他身穿立海队服一路跑来，脸上不掩兴奋。

“海带头你也太心机了吧！还穿队服过来piyo！”仁王觉得他们之中原来最心脏的是这个平常看着傻白甜的后辈。

“这不是幸村部长醒过来吗？我觉得穿这身肯定最合适。”切原摸摸脑袋腼腆一笑。

众人在门口打闹一阵，就连真田也不经意间露出了微笑，可片刻后，所有人都逐渐沉默下来，没有人提出进入医院。

“走吧。”最终还是真田说了话，他率先转身，背对着众人，“幸村，我们的部长在等着我们。”

所有人都静默了一瞬，然后挺起了胸膛，露出了往日的自信，自发跟在了真田身后进入了医院，不管什么时候，立海的王者风范都刻在了他们骨子里。

>>>再会

一行人循着刻在脑海里的路线，来到了幸村的病房，紧闭的房门里传出来的是他们耳熟能详的亲切温和的声音，是幸村的声音。

真田作为领头人，深呼吸一口，敲响了房门，待传来允许后便拉开了房门，迎面而来的光芒让他们都不由眯起了眼睛。

待眼睛适应后，他们终于看清了他们一直心念的少年。

幸村躺在病床的枕头上，看见他们惊讶一瞬，然后露出了一如既往温和的笑容。

他对身旁高兴得落泪的家人点点头，家人们也理解了他的意思，起身，和在病房里见过太多次的一行人打了声招呼，便笑着告别将空间留给了有无限话语想说的他们。

真田他们侧身让出通道让幸村的家人离开后，便一个接一个踏入这间洁白的病房，身材高大的他们围绕在幸村身边，让这个病房不再是空荡荡的模样。

幸村清澈的双眼带着笑意从他们身上扫过，一一念出了他们的名字：“真田、莲二、赤也、仁王、柳生、桑园、丸井，早上好。”

被念到名字的他们不由得挺直了身子，展现自己最好的一面。

“呵呵。”幸村显然被他们的动作逗笑，勾起唇角，是他们熟悉亲切的笑容，唇齿轻碰，是他们熟悉柔和的音调。

“看见你们，才有了我真的沉睡了10年的感觉啊。”

>>>噩耗

“关东大赛冠军是——东京青春学园网球部！”

决赛失利，无法实现和幸村定下的关东十六连霸的誓言的他们，在匆匆赶到医院后，却迎来了另外一个噩耗。

“对不起，幸村君手术失败，陷入沉睡了，什么时候醒我们也不知道。而且——”

啊，这是诅咒啊。

所有人脑海中都浮现了这句话。这是上天对于他们没有完成约定的诅咒啊。

睡美人可以为王子的一吻苏醒，那么床上的少年是否也能为他们全国三连霸的胜果睁开双眼呢？

所有人胸中都堵了一口闷气，将对自己的怨气和明天的希望都融进了日复一日的训练中，他们渴望捧起那辉煌耀眼的奖杯，他们渴望举起那鲜红醒目的锦旗，他们渴望看见那个人晶莹剔透的双眼。

可他们只带回了亚军的奖牌。

床上的少年嘴角微勾，好似在做着无人能懂的美梦。

这不是上天的诅咒。

这是幸村对他们的惩罚。

>>>长短

十年有多久呢？

久到他们脱下了立海的队服。

久到他们退去了少年的傲气。

久到他们踏上了各自的人生。

时光让他们的身材高大，眉眼深邃，行事沉稳，却也让他们心中的那个人愈发明媚。

十年有多短呢？

短到那场比赛似在昨日结束。

短到那层厚茧还停留在手心。

短到那抹音容笑貌铭刻心间。

时光带走了他们的往昔，却不曾在沉睡的少年身上留下印迹。

深蓝的卷发，白皙的皮肤，深邃的眼瞳，温和的嘴角。

他们被时间推着向前走，独独留下了那个少年。

>>>喜讯

在接到幸村醒来的讯息的瞬间，喜悦冲上心头，工作的请假，学习的翘课，却都在踏出房间的那一刻停下了脚步。

镜子里映照的他们，已经没有了熟悉的模样。

真田翻出了黑色的帽子，柳放下了梳起的刘海，仁王染起了银色的头发，柳生戴上了不合的眼镜，丸井穿起年轻的服饰，桑园剃去了头上的发茬，切原换上了纪念的队服。

可真正站在幸村面前，他们才恍然明白，无论怎样伪装自己，只会让自己越发滑稽。

他还是往日的少年，他们已不再是曾经的他们。

幸好，幸好。

幸村的眼中没有任何陌生，对待他们一如往日的温馨，让他们觉得这片小小的空间带着他们回到了过去。

>>>倾诉

“原来立海大搬了？”

“毕竟名气越来越大，校长就说干脆换个新校区，柳现在就在那里教书呢！”

“教师吗？挺适合莲二呢。”

“部长部长还有我呢！我成为了超有名的赛车手哦！”

“诶赤也不会在比赛上迷路吧？”

“哈哈哈幸村我和你说真田那家伙可是捞了好几次赤也呢！警察署都以为年轻的警部补早年犯错有了儿子呢！”

“呵，想象得出来啊。”

“精市你不用忍了，直接笑吧。”

“哈哈哈，抱歉抱歉。其他人呢？”

“本天才不管什么时候都是天才，我可是超一流的甜品师哦！”

“可文太你弄得什么拉面甜点劝退了我家拉面店好多客户啊。”

“那都是仁王！仁王的错！”

“文太猪有我这个明星替你宣传就该感恩戴德了吧piyo！”

“如果不是仁王君提的建议，我们医院也不会突然之间接到这么多腹痛病人，那天真的很累啊。”

“呵呵，我该说不愧是仁王吗？”

“部长！受伤的是我才对啊！”

房间里充满了欢声笑语，他们分享着彼此的消息，讲述近来的变化，迫切想要拉近这十年的距离，他们想永远看着幸村的笑容，想要永远听着幸村的笑声。

他们都刻意回避了某个话题。

>>>解脱

许久之后，幸村眼皮不自觉闭上，长时间的交谈让他刚苏醒的身子有些疲乏，他重新睁开双眼，看着突然紧张起来的他们，再次被逗笑，他抬起手来示意他们不用那么紧张，身子向后躺去，将重量压在枕头上，安抚他们：“没事，只是有些困了。”

幸村的视线在他们身上转了一圈，他们不自觉沉溺在那双紫罗兰中，心头万千话语静默下来，他们知道眼神中的含义，每次部员会议幸村准备发话时，都会这样看着他们。

“你们不用回避了，我都从妹妹那里知道了。”

一通惊雷劈到他们的心脏，身子不自觉僵硬起来，幸村没有明说，但他们都知道他在说什么，是他们的失败，是他们的耻辱，是他们的悔恨，是他们对约定的背叛。

“不用那么在意。”幸村的无奈一笑，让他们重新找回自己的灵魂，真田攥紧拳头，他身为副部长，他才是应该站出来说话的人。

“幸村，对不——”

“真田，都说不用在意了。”

“部长——”

“幸村——”

“精市——”

“可是——”

“好啦好啦，你们一起说话吵得我头疼。”

“……”

“十年都已经过去了，当初的约定也没有什么意义了。”

幸村的脸上带着微笑，白皙的面庞见不到一丝阴霾，只有洞悉人心的宁静。

“所以不用在意了。”

>>>祝福

幸村眼睛再次闭上，身体的疲乏提醒着他时间不多了，他努力睁开双眼保持清醒，他还有一件事情没有做。

“对不起呢，有些太困了，我有一件事情想趁现在做完呢，可以吗？”

没有人能拒绝幸村的请求。

“谢谢。”幸村笑着点了点头，他看着眼前的人，一个个念出了他们的名字。

“真田弦一郎。”

“是。”

“柳莲二。”

“在。”

“丸井文太。”

“到。”

“胡狼桑园。”

“到。”

“仁王雅治。”

“piyo。”

“柳生比吕士。”

“是。”

“这几年真的辛苦你们了，挺起胸膛吧，你们不曾让立海的荣耀失色，你们是我最骄傲的部员，衷心感谢你们为立海大附中网球部所做的付出，祝你们退部后的生活一切顺利。”

“幸——”

“切原赤也。”

“到！”

“你作为我之后的继任部长，是否有信心有能力继续立海的荣光？”

“部长、不，我切原赤也，作为立海大部长，一定会带领立海大重新夺回我们的荣耀！”

“网球部就交给你了，切原部长。”

“是！”

幸村脸上露出了满足的笑容，眼皮的沉重已经无法抵挡，他放任了睡意合上双眼，他已经完成了他应该做的工作，他已经没有遗憾了。

“对不起呢大家，这些话拖到现在才说，部长失格呢。”

他已经看不见眼前人的模样了。

“你们已经不是我的部员了，今后的人生就是你们自己的了。”

“我可能要睡得久一些了。”

“晚安，大家。”

“晚安，幸村精市。”

>>>完满

“而且，幸村君能以植物人的状态活下来就已经是生命力旺盛的结果了，如果他醒过来——”

“你们准备好告别吧。”

“对不起。”

>>>尾声

“幸村？”

“啊，对不起，我刚才做了个好长好长的梦。”

“什么梦呀piyo？”

“我梦到我断了十六连霸，还丢了全国三连霸。”

“太松懈了幸村！”

“精市，你的梦100%是预兆梦，这说明我们都会赢的。”

“对呀幸村你就是太累了，吃点蛋糕补充下不？”

“文太刚醒来应该要喝水。”

“幸村君，是否要推荐一些缓解疲劳的方法给你？”

“部长！你在说什么胡话呢！有你在，今天就是我们达成十六连霸的日子！”

“啊，没错。这只是个梦罢了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 四月一日快乐！


End file.
